Two Weeks
by Pottergirl3333
Summary: Lily Evans is reflecting on her relationship with James Potter over the years after breaking up. One-shot.


Two Weeks

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and I never will._

The first time she ever talked to James Potter he insulted her and her best friend. At the time, she thought that he was the rudest person she had ever met. He did nothing to change her opinion over the five years that followed. Everything he did was to annoy it seemed. He would always talk to her while she was in the middle of reading book. Something that irritated her to no end. Jame Potter also spent a great deal of time teasing her and playing pranks on her. When he wasn't doing that he was asking her out, and that was only how he treated her. He bullied others and thought that he was the most amazing person in the world. It drove Lily crazy.

At the beginning of her sixth year, however, he had changed. He stopped bullying people. "He also deflated that stupid head of his," as Lily put it. He even quit asking her out. He did not stop teasing her though or pulling pranks on her. It was just in a different way. A friendlier way. As the year went by Lily caught herself spending more and more time with James Potter. The boy she once hated.

When she entered her seventh year, she found herself working beside James Potter as Head Boy and Girl. Personally, Lily thought Dumbledore had finally lost his marbles, but James proved her wrong. He preformed all of his Head Boy duties skillfully and maturely. This did not mean that he stopped pranking everyone though. He just did not do it as much, and when he did Lily surprised herself at first by laughing. That was until it dawned on her that she fancied the idiot.

At first, Lily believed that liking him was not going to lead to anything. It was obvious he no longer cared for her in that way, but once again he surprised her. One day when she was sick, James took care of her. One evening, he gave her a quick kiss, before leaving the hospital wing. Once he realized what he had done he began to apologize, but Lily just blushed and told him she didn't mind. It took James a minute to listen to what she was saying, but when it did he gave a "Whoop!" Then leaned down to kiss her again.

After that Lily and James spent a lot more time together. Even if they were just sitting together quickly in the Gryffindor common room late at night finishing essays. It meant something to them just because they were together. In all the classes they shared, the pair would pass notes back and forth. They never went a day without talking. For Christmas break, the couple spent the holidays taking turns at each others houses each day. On Christmas Eve, James told Lily he loved her for the first time. A month later, Lily told him the same. Everything was going perfectly until all of a sudden it wasn't.

James began to lie to Lily. She knew he was hiding something, but she did not know what. All she knew was that he was lying because when he lied he would silently tap his left foot on the floor. Lily began getting scared and starting pushing James away. She was so worried about getting hurt. Then they started arguing more and more. Until James broke up with her one day after classes. He told her that she was hurting him because he felt that she was ashamed of him. Before Lily could say anything he walked away.

Two weeks later, Lily was leaning against a tree in front of the Black Lake after hours. Tears were streaming down her face. This was the longest she had gone without talking to James in months, and it was killing her. She didn't show it though. All day when people were there she was laughing, smiling, studying, or fulfilling her Head Girl duties. The only person that knew she was upset was he best friend, Marlene McKinnon. She was the reason she could get through the days.

For Lily it wasn't just that she lost her boyfriend, but she lost one of her closest friends, too. In the past couple of years, Lily got to the point that anything that happened to her the person she would tell was James. Having that missing was torture for her. It was also torture for her missing the first person to ever make her feel special.

"Damn it, James! I'm sorry! I got scared and I was worried that I would lose you! I ended up losing you anyway, and it hurts so much! I miss you so much, but you don't even seem to care. I thought you loved me. You told me you always would, but sometimes I look at you and you seem fine. Other times you look like you are going to cry. I'm just so confused," Lily sobbed, with her head in her hands.

"I'm confused, too, Evans. Maybe you could come to Hogsmade with me this weekend, and we can figure it out together," a voice from behind her said.

Lily whipped around, quickly whipping the tears off her pale face. To her shock, James was standing a few feet away. He smiled at her shyly. It told her that he was sorry, too, and that he missed her, too. Lily shakily stood up, and pushed her red hair out of her face. She walked over to James cautiously, like he could break her. In way, though, he could, and somewhat already had. James opened his arms and embraced her. Lily returned the hug.

"I'm so sorry. I was being a jerk. I should have been paying more attention to you," James apologized.

"It's okay," Lily muttered, laying her head against his chest.

"No, it's not," James insisted.

"But I did things wrong, too," Lily reminded him.

"Yeah, but you are better looking," James quipped.

"I doubt it," Lily replied.

_AN: Thanks for reading. Please review, follow, and favorite. Also, go take a look at some of my other stories. Thanks guys!_


End file.
